Bring Me Everything
by JD-HIV
Summary: Big wolf on campus Buffy fanfiction. Merton meets willow in collage and askes her out on a date... I appologize, I'm really bad at summeries!
1. Beep

(A/N, The song is not Mine, It belongs to Danny Smith, Who might I add is a god! A cute god anyway. If you want to hear it I think it's at and I wrote this at like 2 in the morning, so I apologize if there are any mistakes! Oh and I don't own anything!)

_**Bring me everything**_

"Have you met your room mate yet?" Lori asked Tommy threw the speakerphone.

"No not yet, their just unpacking his stuff now." Tommy said, picking up the picture of him at football practice and replaced it with the picture of him, Lori and Merton at the prom.

"Careful, I got a bushel of wolfs Bain and a case of Yoo-hoo in there." Tommy froze as he heard the voice. He turned around and saw Merton stick his head in the door.

"Merton, what are you doing here? I thought you where going to Hidelsburg!" Merton shrugged.

"Meh, they took me out of most of the courses I wanted." Merton said, and gave Tommy a hug.

"Have you seen some of the girls here?" Merton thought a moment.

"No, are they cute?" Tommy laughed in that 'You've seen nothing yet,' kind of way, before hearing Lori clear her voice.

"Um.... Guys, girl on the phone." Merton looked at the phone,

"Is that..." Tommy nodded, Merton smiled and jumped onto his bed by the phone along with Tommy.

"Hey Lori, maybe next you could transfer over here." Tommy said.

"Yeah, it would be just like old times." Lori made an act of thinking about it.

"No, I think I'm good here." Merton shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

"Anyway guys, I got to go, I have finish unpacking." Merton laughed,

"Yeah, I know what you mean. They just finished unloading my stuff. I got to start unpacking." Lori laughed,

"Talk to you later."

"Bye." Merton and Tommy said at the same time. Tommy looked over at Merton and smiled evilly.

"What?" Merton asked. Tommy didn't say anything. He just pounced on Merton and put him into a headlock so that Merton couldn't move. "What are you doing?" Tommy started laughing.

"I still can't believe your here man!"

"Ok, Ok, can you let go of my head." Tommy lat go and was still smiling. "Come on, help me get my stuff unpacked."

"Oh come on man, I helped you pack." Merton gave Tommy a dirty 'If you don't help they're staying in the middle of the room' look and picked up one of the smaller boxes. Tommy sighed and picked up one of the heavier boxes and put it on the bed. He then opened it, revealing about forty percent of Merton's books. Needless to say, it was still a lot of books. "What are we going to do with all your books?" Merton looked over at him, pulling a skull out of a box and putting it on the side table by the phone.

"Um... Put what you can on the shelves and put the rest in a box, and shove it under my bed." Tommy put what books he could on the two shelves over Merton's bed, and a few over his, for easy access, and put the rest under the bed.

About an hour later they had finished unpacking and where sitting on their beds, leaning against the sidewall. Merton yawned and looked at his watch.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom and head off to bed." Tommy looked at his watch.

"But its only 9:30!" Merton shrugged.

"I didn't have any coffee today!" Tommy grimaced.

"Ewww, you drink coffee?" Merton looked at Tommy.

"Yeah, so?"

"That's disgusting!"

"Tommy, you saw me give birth to an alien, and you think me drinking Coffee is disgusting!" Merton rolled his eyes and walked out the door. He just turned to corner when, Wham. He walked right into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said, and started picking up her books that she dropped. Merton started helping her apologizing as he just started to make things worse. He picked up the papers that had now fallen out of the books, due to his clumsiness, and handed them to her.

"I'm really sorry! I didn't see you walking there!" Merton said, smiling a bit. The red head looked at him and smiled, kinda the same 'dorky' way he did.

"Its Ok!" She said.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Merton J. Dingle!" He said, sticking out his hand to shake hers. She fumbled to put her books in her left hand and shook his hand.

"I'm Willow Rosenburg!" Merton smiled.

"It was nice to meet you... Oh would you be able to help me, I'm kinda lost."

"Sure, what do you need to find?"

"Um.... the little boys room!" Willow laughed.

"Just down the hall and to your left."

"Thank you!"

"Hey Merton, Me and a bunch of my friends are going to go see a movie tomorrow night, do you wanna come?" Merton started hyperventilating.

"Uh... Sure. Can my friend Tommy come to?" Willow shrugged.

"I don't see why not."

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow." Willow smiled and walked away. Merton turned around to go to the washroom and practically tripped over the book that was lying on the ground. He picked it up and looked at it. He turned around to give Willow back her book, but she was already gone. "Hmm.... I guess I'll give it to her tomorrow." He looked down at the cover and flinched. "Vampyrs?" He raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Probably just a hobby!"

"Tommy!" Merton said, running into the room after he went to the washroom. "I just met the most beautiful girl I have ever met!" Tommy laughed.

"Merton, that's what you said about the last girl you saw, and the one before that, and the one before that, and about the ten million before that!" Merton tilted his head in annoyance.

"Yeah, but this time, I didn't get rejected."

"You got a date?"

"Well, no. She invited us to go see a movie with her and her friends tomorrow." Tommy smiled.

"She got any hot friends?" Merton shrugged.

"I don't know," Merton threw the book onto the sidetabel, and threw his pajama pants on. Tommy wasn't wearing his shirt, so he didn't see any reason he should.

"What's that?" Tommy asked pointing at the book as he climbed into bed.

"Its the book she dropped. I'm going to give it to her tomorrow." Merton said, half asleep. Tommy nodded and drifted off to sleep himself.

The next day hadn't been too eventful. They only had two classes this semester and those had passed already. They were now sitting on their beds, Tommy leaning his head back against the wall with his eyes closed, Merton leaning against the sidewall with his guitar in his hands. He wasn't playing anything at the moment. He was waiting for inspiration to hit for a song. Then it hit him. Tommy opened up his eyes and looked at Merton as he started playing. He played for a few moments before singing.

_"In this hotel, televisions on, sound is down and everybody's gone, just you and me, and I wish I could be far away in another city, If only_

_starry eyed kid, look at what you did, drank to much, and you never could resist, give a weak smile, lying on the tile,_

_And I count up all the times I've died, I'm loosing the sparkle in my eye, I just wanna say,_

_Stay with me, I will bring it back to you, bring me everything, get on track, I will bring it back to you!_

_Coming up fast, faster than I can, it is work in need of a plan, If I move slow the moon will let me go, I know, yeah I know,_

_Try, try as I might I cannot find, someone to say, stay with me, I will bring it back to you, bring me everything, get on track, I will bring it back to you! _

_I'm done or I'm threw, I will bring it back to you! _

_I feel like I'm running out of time, won't someone say, Stay with me, I will bring it back to you, bring me everything, get on track, I will bring it back to you!_

_An American girl, looken at the world, the way that I do, just like me, stay with me, I will bring it back to you!" _

Merton hit the last cord and jumped as he heard two people clapping. He looked up to see Willow standing in the doorway. Merton blushed and fumbled to stand up only succeeding in getting tangled up in his guitar. Willow laughed.

"That was good." She said, when he managed to untangle himself and put the guitar on the bed.

TBC… Plz R&R


	2. Tommy? 0o

(A/N… Hey sorry it took me so long to update… its just, I kinda don't really have a complete plot yet… so if you have any suggestions… yeah… feel free to speak up!… Anyway… Someone said I should Disclaim Buffy… so… yeah.. Disclaiming… Don't own anything… so… (Starts head banging to Korn's Metallica cover of 'One') Sorry… :P Got side tracked… Ew… Pretty! (Takes a whole 30 seconds to watch Angel commercial) Again… sorry… anyway… ah yes… story… right… I'm getting right on that!… Now… I mean it… right now… (Looks around) Ok seriously)

Bring Me Everything Two

Merton smiled at her gratefully. "Thank you… I… kinda just made it up off the top of my head though…" He looked over at Tommy who was looking at him blankly. "Oh! Willow, this is Tommy, Tommy, Willow." He said, pointing at each one in turn.

"Hi." Tommy said, shaking Willow's hand. "Do you have any hot friends?" Willow laughed as Merton's eyes seemed to bug out of his head before he elbowed Tommy in the side. "Ow… what?" Tommy asked, not understanding why Merton had done that.

"That was rude!" Merton said, through clenched teeth. Willow laughed.

"Its ok…" Willow looked Tommy up and down then put a hand to her chin in thought. "Hm… I may have one that might be your type… and might have a chance with. You into guys or girls?" Merton laughed at Tommy's discomfort from the question. Tommy looked around the room for no apparent reason before looking down at his feet and muttering a quiet, 'guys'. Merton looked at Tommy, his eyes once again widened.

"What? Why do you think I joined the foot ball team?" Tommy asked. "I tried hitting on you too, but you didn't seem to catch on, you were to busy looking at girls!" Merton looked like he was about to faint.

"What about the whole shpeal about the hot chicks here?" Willow cleared her throat in reminder that there was a 'chick' in the room.

"It was a cover." Tommy said, "Can we stop talking about this? Please?" Willow smiled and nodded.

"Come on, I got someone who's perfect for you if you go for the dark haired kinda nerdy ones…" Tommy smiled and looked over at Merton who was trying desperately to zone out of the conversation but failed miserably. They shook their heads and Willow pulled Merton's hands off his ears. "Were done…" Merton smiled nervously.

"Heh heh, good…" Merton went and put his guitar back in the case and put it back in the case and put it under his bed. He then picked up the book and handed it to Willow.

"You dropped this yesterday." Willow blushed.

"Yeah, I know..." She said, taking the book from him. "Thank you." There was a slight pause before Tommy broke it.

"So… are we movie bound?" He asked.

"We are!" Willow said, taking Merton's hand and leading him out the door.

TBC… HA HA! (Points finger in the air) Second chapter done… Lets see… plot… plot… STILL GOT NIENTE! (Nee-en-tae)…Now… if I could only find a disk to save it on… (Looks around) (Sigh) --' (Walks all the way upstairs to get a disk and comes back down… puts the disk in and tries to save it but the disk isn't formatted.) AHHHH! (Stomps back upstairs, comes back down with the whole box of disks and Magic cards, buts another disk in and saves it.) AH-HA! TAKE THAT YOU INFANTILE… STUPID! Yeah… burn in hell an… and such… and… and… (Falls asleep)

(Just in case you wondering WHY I needed a disk, I don't have the net so I have to save it and post it up at school… so… yeah… it sucks!)


	3. Daddy

(Sorry if you've noticed I don't update things unless I have more than 5 reviews 'cause if no one is reading it, then I won't update, so…GET THOSE REVIEWS IN:P )

Bring Me Everything

"Buffy! Hey!" Willow yelled walking up to her friend. "Hi guys!" She said to the others.

"Hey Wills." She said happily. "Let me guess this is Merton right?" she said, looking at the spiky haired boy.

"Hi, Merton J. Dingle." He said, shaking her hand. Buffy laughed.

"Buffy A. Summers." She teased. "The J would stand for what now?" Merton blushed slightly.

"Jenius." Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… Doesn't genius start with a G, not a J?" Buffy asked, Merton shrugged.

"My mom always said I was smarter than the other kids and gave me that middle name when I was five, she thought it sounded better, Merton J. Dingle, not Merton G. Dingle… plus, having it spelled with a J seems more like a name." Buffy smiled at Merton's rambling and looked at Willow.

"You right, he is cute!" Merton's eyes bugged out of his head, and Willow blushed.

"Buffy!" Xander said, noting his friends distress.

"What? He is!" At Xander's voice Willow jumped out of her embarrassment and looked at Tommy.

"Oh! Xander, this is Tommy, Tommy, this is Xander. I hope you two can get acquainted." Willow said hintingly, and jabbing Xander in the side with her elbow. Xander stepped forward and smiled at Tommy.

"Hi." Xander said, shyly kicking something on floor.

"Hi." Tommy said, also being quite shy.

"So! Movie!" Willow said, ending the uncomfortable pause.

"Oh, Right!" Merton said, "Lets go… so… what movie are we seeing anyway?"

"Boogieman!" Xander groaned.

"Oh come on! Do we have to go see that?" Xander complained. "We should go see white noise!"

"No way!" Willow said, and looked at Merton, her hand still intertwined with his. "Unless you want to go see it."

"No thanks, I saw it last week." He smiled. "It was really good. I wanted to see Boogieman though." Merton said. "I was thinking of writing a song and making a video of it… But instead of the Boogieman, I'm going to make it Michael Jackson. I mean, the whole movie is about a guy trying to get a little boy in the closet!" Willow, Buffy, Xander and Tommy laughed.

"Ok, now I wanna see it!" Xander said. Merton smiled and nodded.

"I knew that would work." He whispered to Willow as she led him to the car.

TBC… Ya'll want a single say suck that, suck that suck that, Ya'll want a single say suck that, suck that suck that, Ya'll want a single say suck that, Boom boom boom boom… Sorry… good song… Daddy's better but… what! Its sad! Anyway PLZ R&R


	4. Sunday

After the movie Merton walked Willow back to her dorm.

"Thanks for walking me back Merton, you're very sweet." Willow said. Merton smiled shyly and shrugged.

"No problem."

"Would you like to come in?" Willow asked politely.

"No."

"Oh, ok I understand." Willow said feeling rejected.

"No! I mean I do, I just can't right now. I have to get back to my dorm and finish my project." Willow smiled.

"Oh ok."

"How about Sunday?" Willow nodded.

"Sunday sounds great." Merton bowed dramatically, on hand on his stomach the other behind his back.

"Then Sunday it is!" Willow laughed and kissed Merton on the lips. Merton froze for a minute before smiling, a blush coming to his cheeks. "Sunday." Merton said, and slowly backed away, not wanting to leave her. Willow smiled and waved to Merton as he turned around and walked back to his dorm.

(A/N.. hey sorry it took me so long to update…. I haven't been on like…. Ever…. So…. Please R&R…. Oh and come join the forum I'm on…. s10. its where me and my friends hang and we need more people…..)


	5. Homework

Bring me everything

Merton sighed staring at the blank screen of the computer, watching as the curser blinked rapidly waiting for him to type something. Usually it didn't take him long to finish a project, be he couldn't even get himself to start it. He shook his head looking over at Tommy who was now fast asleep before turning back to the screen. He began typing not really registering what he was typing.

(1 hour later)

Merton sighed once again and clicked off the computer pulling the pages from the printer. It wasn't he best work but at least it was done. Glancing at the clock he groaned in frustration. It was already almost two in the morning and he had a class early the next morning. He slowly stood up stretching his tense muscles as he straightened out and heard a resounding crack that made him jump in pain. Merton groaned again before climbing into bed.


	6. Dinner

Merton ran down the hall as quick as he could, sweat running down his reddened face.

"Willow!" He called out as he saw the red head turn a corner. "Wait."

"Merton. Hi." She said as she turned and looked at him putting a hand on his shoulder as he stopped to catch his breath. "Are you ok?" Merton rested his hands on his knees.

"Yeah." He panted. "I'm fine! How are you?" Willow laughed.

"I'm fine. How did your project go?"

"No so good. I was thinking about you too much last night and couldn't concentrate on the project."

"Oh I'm sorry." Merton laughed.

"It wasn't your fault." He said. "Anyway…. Would you like to go to diner with me tonight?" Willow smiled.

"Of course."

TBC….

(AN, sorry I haven't been writing a lot lately, Me and my friend are trying to get a book published so I've been busy working on that.)


	7. Thanks Tommy!

Buffy walked along the path of the school grounds and stared up at the full moon that was partially blocked by clouds. Sighing she shook her head.

"Something weird is going to happen and I know it… My spidey senses are tingling." She thought a moment. "Or maybe that's just the sushi I ate earlier." She thought a moment and shrugged. All of a sudden there was a scream. She ran around the corner to see a woman being attacked by a man. Buffy ran towards the two and kicked the man making him fall to the ground. "Go." She said to the girl who gladly did so. The man turned to her and smiled.

"Buffy." Buffy was confused for a moment taking in the man's hairy visage.

"Do I know you?" The man paused and looked down at himself before growing in frustration. Buffy shook her head and raised the stake she was holding.

"Woe, Buffy wait." He said holding up his hands and backing away. "You don't want to do that." He looked around trying to find some way to escape. Buffy slowly walked towards him before jumping into action. She sweep kicked him but missed as he jumped over her leg. He grabbed onto her arms and tried to push her away. Buffy grabbed onto him and falling backwards flipped him over her head. The man was dazed for a moment before taking off around the corner where she had come from. Buffy chased after him but by the time she got around the corner, the werewolf was gone.

"Buffy are you sure?" Willow asked as she put her earring on, holding the phone to her other ear.

"Willow of course I'm sure. There was a werewolf on the grounds and he was attacking some girl." She told her. "Will I need your help."

"Ok, just let me call Merton ok?" Buffy sighed.

"Just hurry up ok?" Willow sighed.

"I will." Willow hung up the phone and dialled Merton's cell. She waited a few moments before she heard his voice. Though it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"Hi you've reached Merton J. Dingle, I'm not able to come to the phone right now so if you please leave your name number and… Tommy don't touch that!" Willow laughed slightly and waited for the beep.

"Hi Merton this is Willow, I hate to say that I have to cancel our date tonight. I have an unexpected issue I have to take care of. Maybe we can push the date to another day ok? Sorry Mert. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

Merton sighed as he kicked a small pebble that lay on the ground in front of him. He shoved his hands deep in the pockets of his black coat and looked around. Sighing again he looked at his watch before beginning to pace. 8:00. She said she'd be here at 6:00. He sighed once again and leaned against the stone pillar though his balance was off so he wound up falling to the floor. He quickly jumped back up and acted as if nothing happened. Looking at his watch again he sighed. 8:28.

"She's not showing." Merton told himself. He shook his head a sat down on a nearby bench and looked at his watch again. 8:29.


End file.
